


Together Again

by mythicait



Series: Rowcan Oneshots [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Hi I love you’re writing! Especially your Rowan/Aelin/Fenrys stuff. Would you even consider writing a Rowan/Lorcan high school or collage au.For the wonderful @addicitedtowriting





	Together Again

Lorcan Salvaterre was pretty much the last person Rowan had expected to see at college. Not because Lorcan wouldn’t go to college, but because somehow they were both going to the same university on the other side of the continent.

Growing up in Wendlyn, Rowan had run around with a group of kids their parents had affectionately dubbed the Cadre. Lorcan had been the other leader of their little gang and his best friend for years. They had been practically inseparable until Rowan’s parents had moved to Terrasen when he was fourteen.

Trying to keep in touch had been hard since he was trying to settle in to his new school and Lorcan was busy with his own life. So they had grown apart. Even more so when Rowan had met Aelin Galathynius and his new best friend proceeded to get him in trouble every other second. Since he hadn’t heard from him, he had just assumed that Lorcan was still in Wendlyn.

But though he was taller and certainly broader than he had been at fourteen, Rowan was entirely sure the guy in his freshman level math course was Lorcan.

Having gotten to class early, Rowan had snagged one of the seats further back so he had seen Lorcan right away when he came in. Seeing one of his friends, Lorcan had made his way across the room without even looking in Rowan’s direction.

He spent the entire class distracted, his eyes straying back to his childhood best friend time and again. Lorcan wore his hair long now, the raven-black locks framing his angular features in an arresting way. When he answered a question from their professor at some point, Rowan was unsurprised to hear that his voice was even lower than his own. Puberty had done great things for Lorcan.

As soon as that thought flitted through his head, a blush rose to color Rowan’s cheeks. Forcing his eyes away, he unsuccessfully tried to push down one of his last memories of the two of them together.

_Why the fuck did he have to get a job in Terrasen of all places? Not just another country but all the way across the Great Ocean. As if life wasn’t fucking hard enough when I-_

_“Ro, you in there?”_

_I flinched and wiped at the tears that had managed to sneak out despite my attempts not to cry. Somewhat proud that my voice was only slightly shaky, I called out, “Yeah, up here, Lorcan.”_

_We were supposed to meet up to go practice since soccer tryouts were coming up at the end of the summer - but my dad’s fantastic news had derailed that. Lorcan knew that I could usually be found here if I wasn’t where I was supposed to be. A treehouse seemed childish but being up high calmed me down, like nothing could touch me when I was up here. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case today._

_Lorcan’s dark head popped up as he clambered into the little shack and the second I met his questioning gaze, I burst into stupid tears again. His eyes went wide and he looked a bit at a loss - I don’t think he’d ever seen me cry, even when I broke my arm a few years back._

_“R-rowan? What’s up?”_

_Scraping my hands over my face, I tried my best to calm down. Lorcan might be the only person I would cry in front of, but I still didn’t like it._

_“I can’t try out for the team with you.”_

_His dark brows snapped together. “Why the hell not?”_

_“Because I’m going to be in Terrasen.”_

_Lorcan looked more confused than angry now. “So we can ask the coach to do a separate tryout when you get back.”_

_I hated this. Everything about this was awful, but leaving Lorcan was probably the worst part. “We’re moving to Terrasen, Lor. I won’t be coming back.”_

_Silence reigned and I curled tighter, hugging my knees to my chest as I waited for him to say something. Instead, Lorcan walked over and collapsed next to me on the makeshift blanket pile. He didn’t look at me when he said, “Well fuck. When are you leaving?”_

_“This weekend.”_

_Lorcan’s head whipped my way but I couldn’t meet his eyes. I could hear the first hint of emotion in his voice when he whispered, “That fast?”_

_All I could do was nod. Daring a glance over, I could see the hurt in his eyes. He tried to hide his emotions most of the time - growing up with shitty parents didn’t encourage emotional “weakness.” I was the only one who he showed this side to._

_This might be the last time I saw him, I realized._

_Lightning pierced through my chest and I struggled to drag in a breath. My best friend for as long as I could remember - and maybe something more lately. I’d pushed down the feelings that had flared up recently every time I met his dark eyes, but if this was our last time together._

_Could I forgive myself if I didn’t at least see how it felt?_

_Lorcan was still staring at me and the moment lengthened as my eyes flickered down to his lips. Throwing sanity to the wind, I leaned in quick and pressed my lips to his. Just for a moment then I pulled back._

_Realizing what I had just done and faced with Lorcan’s shocked expression, I jumped to my feet. “F-fuck, I’m sorry, I- I’ve gotta go help my mom pack. I’ll text you later!” I threw my last words over my shoulder as I rushed for the ladder. Climbing down recklessly fast, I cursed myself with every breath._

_I didn’t text him. I was too scared I had ruined everything. By the time I had the courage to text him, I was already in Terrasen and we never mentioned the moment during the sporadic conversations we had._

_Then we stopped texting altogether._

“Make sure you read those chapters to be ready for class on Wednesday.”

Rowan’s head jerked up as he was wrenched from his memories. Staring at his blank notebook page, he shook his head to clear out the memories. When he looked back up, his eyes met Lorcan’s.

It looked like he had been in the middle of packing up when he had seen Rowan. With his laptop half in his bag, Lorcan had stalled. Rowan was slightly gratified to see he could still read his mostly blank expression. He was shocked.

Rowan let a small smile pull at the side of his mouth. “It’s more of a shock to see you here than it should be to see me, Lor.”

Blinking, Lorcan stared at him a minute longer before he spoke. “I came to Terrasen because I wanted to get away from Wendlyn and my parents.”

Rowan almost laughed at the expression that crossed his face, like he was surprised that he had disclosed so much in the middle of a classroom that still had strangers in it. Rowan’s nerves slipped away as he realized that bond was still there, even after that moment and all these years.

He was hopeful when he asked, “Want to meet up for dinner tonight and catch up?”

Those piercing black eyes pinned him in place and his heart skipped a beat. That much hadn’t changed either, apparently.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
